


Five Way... WHAT?!

by QueenTurnip



Series: Stat-istically Bad Luck [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood, Crime Fighting, Elijah Stat, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, Lenore Stat, M/M, Marie Stat, Modern Era, Murder, New York City, Ninja, Slow Burn, The Akimoto Clan, Turtlecest (TMNT), kunoichi - Freeform, not blood brothers, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTurnip/pseuds/QueenTurnip
Summary: While centered in the world of the four ninja turtles, this story follows one kunoichi; Lenore Stat and her two charges, Elijah and Raven. Lenore grew up on the west coast where she was rescued by Master Akimoto, an elderly man who trained her in the art of kunoichi. Ten years after his death Lenore lands herself in New York City, hoping that they can finally settle down and stop being on the run. Lenore has a dark past that she keeps hidden. Raven and Elijah only know so much of that past, the rest is shrouded with trauma that neither want to remember. Now that she is here, will she finally find the peace and freedom she has been craving? Or will the past come back to haunt her and turn their lives upside down?
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Leonardo (TMNT)/Michelangelo (TMNT)/Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Stat-istically Bad Luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664881
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a story following Lenore Stat in the world of TMNT. The brothers are based around all supporting media of them, as I find that having multiple angles to their personalities and history make for more in depth characters. The brothers will be brought up and are main supporting characters and have chapters dedicated to their perspectives. This is written in First Person POV with only the prologue set as third person POV. This is structured as a trilogy with Five Way... WHAT?! as the first installment.**
> 
> I do not own TMNT or any supporting characters/groups.
> 
> Lenore Stat, Raven Stat, and Elijah Stat are all my own original characters.
> 
> Akimoto Clan and any supporting character are my own original characters.
> 
> Please do not use or take any supporting characters and use them in your own books without my permission. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks.
> 
> Some Facts: 'Five Way... WHAT?!' was written over 5 years ago and was completed on Wattpad and DeviantArt. I'm now taking what I wrote, editing, and changing several story plots. To find the original story, use this link to take you to my deviantart; https://www.deviantart.com/dragonsilvertongue/art/Five-Way-WHAT-Prologue-457041274. You will see that a lot will be changed and the two stories will end up being very different from one another. You'll also find the first few chapters for the second installment 'Raven's Got Your Tongue?' which will also be changed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> ~Q.T

10 years ago Lenore stood in the open field, a storm raged overhead, her clothes were drenched and the thunder drowned out the screams. Her team raced towards the homestead but the massacre had already taken place. All she could do was stand there, watching as the barn went up in flames as her fellow ninja’s raced ahead to try and save any of them.

This was once her clan who tore into the home with viciousness that did not belong to a group once made of pacifists. She was only 17 years old leading a rebel group; the only members of this rebel group willing to fight that is. The rest were still pacifics, leaving the original clan in rebellion to their new leader and patriarch. 

Akimoto was the official name of the clan, the name being passed down from the original leader. However, the new leader Fang was the grandson of the previous leader. A snarly, bratty, oppressive asshole who had no business leading a pacifist group. He did, but after killing his grandfather and father. 

Fang’s first mission was to hunt down the politician and his family who had been ruining his illegal import/export business. He relocated the clan, or at least those who would follow him, from Midwest to the west coast. The politician’s name was Daniel Westbrook, he had a wife and three children. 

Last month Lenore had found out that part of Fang’s business entailed human trafficking. That was when Lenore made contact with the politician. That was when she found out Daniel used to belong to humanitarian work before he lost the use of his arms after an accident. Daniel hired her to rescue and bring him the victims of the next human trafficking shipment. 

Lenore made a fatal error, she told too many people. One of those people betrayed her and sold the whereabouts of the politicians farm, where she had sent the rescued victims to. She was too late when she arrived on the scene, and she stood in shock as the barn burned even during torrential downpour. 

But not late enough to save the family. As her team ran towards the barn, Fang and his crew dragged the family out onto the lawn. The children were crying, the wife was screaming, and Daniel had blood covering his face. She stood there too long as the first blade went down, severing the wife’s head. 

No words were spoken as she went into fury. Daniel threw himself in front his kids as one of the crewmen brought up a gun to shoot them with. Soon it was just Lenore, running away with the two youngest kids. Her team, the victims, the family, Fang and most of his crew had all died that night. 

Now ten years later she stood in front of a beat up, run down, gross motel with two teens yelling complaints out her truck window in the dead of night in the city that never sleeps. Lenore ignored the complaints like she had always done and slowly unpacked their gear, moving them into this grimy place. Hopefully now they’ll be far away enough from their past so that it doesn’t haunt them.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a story following Lenore Stat in the world of TMNT. The brothers are based around all supporting media of them, as I find that having multiple angles to their personalities and history make for more in depth characters. The brothers will be brought up and are main supporting characters and have chapters dedicated to their perspectives. This is written in First Person POV with only the prologue set as third person POV. This is structured as a trilogy with Five Way... WHAT?! as the first installment.**
> 
> I do not own TMNT or any supporting characters/groups.
> 
> Lenore Stat, Raven Stat, and Elijah Stat are all my own original characters.
> 
> Akimoto Clan and any supporting character are my own original characters.
> 
> Please do not use or take any supporting characters and use them in your own books without my permission.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks.
> 
> Some Facts: 'Five Way... WHAT?!' was written over 5 years ago and was completed on Wattpad and DeviantArt. I'm now taking what I wrote, editing, and changing several story plots. To find the original story, use this link to take you to my deviantart; https://www.deviantart.com/dragonsilvertongue/art/Five-Way-WHAT-Prologue-457041274. You will see that a lot will be changed and the two stories will end up being very different from one another. You'll also find the first few chapters for the second installment 'Raven's Got Your Tongue?' which will also be changed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> ~Q.T

After getting the teens settled, they would share one room and I would share the other. They got to pick which room was worse and take the better one. I honestly did not care and just wanted to get unloaded. They ate a few hours back and soon the kids were soon out like a light. 

As per usual, I set up security between both rooms. My first measure was to add a sensor on every door, that way I would know when someone opened their doors whenever I wasn’t home. After I added small cameras wherever I could, even in the bathroom but made sure to angle them to only capture the door and sink, and to avoid the toilet and shower. Thankfully they weren’t bathtubs so the curtain would block the majority of that area. I did this in case, for whatever reason, we have someone unknown hiding there. Or if the teens needed to hide and I could keep an eye on them until I got there. 

Next I stashed our valuables in the ceiling and some in the vent. The only area the teens would know of is the vent, where I kept emergency funds for them. They knew the seriousness behind the situation enough to know not to sneak pocket money from there. I deterred them enough by giving them enough pocket money and letting them have enough freedom; to a point. 

Now the clock read 3 am and I was starved. I wouldn’t sleep tonight and left my room. I stopped by the front desk, a homeless man and drug addict were sitting in chairs with hot coffee in their hands. The owner seemed to be a kind soul, willing to help anyone who came through that did not have any ill will. He gave me an address for a 24 hour pizza shop. 

At this time of night I was the most dressed female. I wore a sweater and jeans, with my messenger bag over one shoulder. Most of the women I met were hookers, dressed in next to nothing and working their corners. I avoided them, not of prejudice but prudence.

The GPS said five more minutes of walking before I arrived but by the time I slipped my phone back into my bag I heard footsteps behind me. Using the reflection in a shop's window the individuals were all hooded, each in a different color and style of garment. The GPS said to cross the street and so I did. They followed. 

I kept her pace even and stayed calm. If they were actually trailing me, and I wasn’t just paranoid, then running would cause them to act. I needed to remain calm. 

I walked into the shop, moving to step into line when a flash of orange had me dodging out of the way as a massive adult seemed to try and race me to the counter. I stood there in the entryway when a red hooded figure flat out pushed me out of the way with a low growl. 

This time I did stumble back. I did not get looks at their faces, the lights here were dim and with darkness outside, the place was just hard to see in. What snapped my calm exterior was the laughter that followed the large red figure and a spiteful, “weakling bitch.” 

The one in grey was about to punch the other and spoke soft words she didn’t catch, but being on no sleep, two teens complaining for the last eight hours, and her lack of food made me want to kick him somewhere that would hurt

_His head._

“Excuse me?” she balked. The clerk looked between the five of them, seeming to recognize the others with a nod of recognition but simply stayed out of the drama. I’m sure he is used to a scene or two being a 24 hours food joint.

The red hooded figure turned to me, I could feel the sneer dripping of his words. “Whatcha going to do about it, little girl?” 

I took five deep breaths, eyes never leaving his figure. I then turned and walked up to the counter, laying down a $20 choosing a passive aggressive route and cut in line in front of the man boy in orange. 

What I heard next was a growl that sent shivers down my spine. The sounded ended as quickly as it began. A small scuffle. Door open and then close. The room lay heavy with tension but I did not turn. 

For a second the clerk paused to shake his head. At first I thought he was turning me down until I realized whatever occurred he was shaking his head at. He returned my change and told me it would be 35 minutes. I asked if I could have the small one cooked first so I could eat it here while I waited. The cook nodded and looked to orange for the order.

Sighing in thought of the teens at home I turned back around to find the orange kid-adult shaking his hooded head at me. He stepped around me to place his order. I just shrugged and got out of the way. Looking around, it seemed red had left. Hmph, chicken.

I didn’t comment, instead I found a booth and took my phone out. I flicked through a few apps before settling on discord. Specifically seeing who all was on. A few friends, particularly four I knew who lived in the area. I only managed to find out because one of them let slip they were able to find out my location. In exchange for the creepy ability to do that, they gave me theirs. 

_I wonder if they are keeping tabs on me and notice that I’m here? Should I tell them before they find out so it doesn’t look like I’m the creepy one?_

Sighing again, I typed a group message to the four of them. The only thing is; I’ve never met them, I didn’t know their real names and vice versa, and we all seem to have made it a silent agreement to not pry too much into each others personal lives.

However, this seemed to be the best restart so far and I hoped that we won't have to move again for a long while. Settling down is what we need and for them to finally start forming stronger attachments to others without the worry of them leaving.

Shooting a simple, “hey guys! Guess what?” text and sat her phone down. I only expected the tech geek of the family to reply. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t sleep at all, which can be very concerning. 

The one dressed in grey moved, catching my eye for a second before my phone lit up and my meow notification went off. _Oh, KingofKatas replied_. His recent name change was apparently due to a lost bet between the four of them. I knew what Katas were but I didn’t press into why that was particularly funny for them. 

“What’s up?” a simple response to a simple question. 

“Decided to move, again, ended up north east, wanna guess where?~” I sent back, the tilde is my way of being cute through texts. _Yes I’m 27 but I still wanna be perceived as cute._

This time, I got up to use the restroom while I waited for a response. They’re normally not glued to their devices so responses can range in time-frame. I still had no response by the time I returned and was welcomed by my small, garlic and cheese pizza. 

Enjoying the flavors I didn’t notice that previous patrons were no longer in sight. I managed to eat half of my pizza by the time the other two were done. Collecting them, I tied a string around the pizzas to keep them together but also allowing me to carry them via a small handhold. 

On my way out I felt like I was being followed. Still no reply from my friends and I felt a little nervous. With my skills I knew I would be fine if I was jumped by a small gang of thugs, but my luck would have it I ran into a gang of not five, not ten, but twenty thugs. 

By the looks of things they had all been doing other illegal stuff when I had walked down the road. Was hard to avoid them when they took up both sidewalks and stood in the middle of the street. Looked like they were having a brawl of some sort. 

I was going to turn around and go back to the pizza parlor and find a new route but was too late. A small group of them noticed me and broke off from the main group. 

“Hey girly, looking for a good time?”

“Wanna come over here and keep us warm?”

“We got some wonderful candy, wanna try some?”

Typical grimy words left their mouths and I was shaking my head as they approached.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you, so why don’t you turn around and watch the fight like good dogs?” I mocked, when one started moving forward I knew there was no way of getting out of this without a fight. 

I shrugged and placed my pizza on the ground and hopefully out of harms way. Then I slipped a pair of brass knuckles from my bag. The thugs whistled when they saw them, mocking me. 

As soon as one went to try to grapple me, I dodged out of the way. Using the strap of my bag, that was actually filled with rocks, and swung it at the guys head. He wasn’t lucky enough to dodge and went down pretty quickly.

Soon enough I was surrounded by the remainder of the four and now the threats came. I ignored them. As one moved forward to slug me, I ducked under the arm which ended up landing a hard hit on the fellow behind me. 

My movements were slow, not clumsy just slow. I was tired and I wanted to go home already. I threw a kick between one guys legs but he clenched them and trapped my leg. Or so he thought. Using the force as leverage I swung my other leg up and kicked him in the chest. 

I started falling but twisted and used my hands to flip away. However the flip landed me closer to the main group who started to notice what was going on.

_I should have just ran._

One of the new fighters to join our small brawl brought a chain with him. _Great, weapons._

Dodging the chain attack I attempted to rip it away from him. The tug of war lasted a few seconds before I gave up and simply ran full tilt his way, jumped, and landed both my feet to his chest before spring boarding away and back to the smaller group. 

He collided with the main group, rousing yells and snarls. More eyes on me now. Fucking hell.

Before more could join and surround me a smoke bomb went off in the middle of us. I felt one large arm come around me, “I’m here to help,” were the only words spoken before I was ripped away from the street and it felt like we were flying. 

Next thing I could see was the sky, cloudy with a few stars poking through. 

When my feet touched the ground next, I was on top of a roof and my bag and pizzas were nearby. Stood around them however was three of the four from the parlor. The last one still had an arm wrapped around me.

Pulling away, the rescuer helped me. “Thank you,” I said a little concerned about my new situation. 

“We’ll help escort you home once the thugs break up,” the one that dressed in black trench coat with purple trim spoke. There was kindness in his voice I did not expect. I simply nodded in my response. 

“You’ve got some skills, where’d ya learn ‘em from?” surprisingly the one in red had asked. 

I didn’t know how to answer so I simply sat and looked at the sky. A growl was the next response and I put my hand up to silence him, which had him growling louder.

“Wow, what an animal, can’t even wait for me to answer with patience,” I quipped, still staring at the stars. 

_What can I tell them, they’re strangers, and don’t need to know the details. But maybe getting some of it off my chest would help._

“I was young when my father abandoned me, a man took me into his clan, his home I mean, and taught me self defense. Raised me like a granddaughter, he said the skills he taught me came from generations before him. Good enough answer for you?” this time I looked their way with an unamused look. 

Soon the one in gray sat next to me, staring at the stars too. 

“You were trained well from the looks of it,” was the only response she heard from her new companion. 

“Thank you,” I said softly, appreciating the soft praise. 

“How long have you been in New York?” and the orange massive child excitedly plopped down next to me.

Looking at my clock on my phone, it read about 4 am. I arrived at 9 pm the day before so probably, “7 hours give or take”. 

“WOW and already fighting the purple dragons so cool!”

“Uhm… that’s the lamest gang name I’ve ever heard,” I said laughing. 

Two of the four laughed with me, agreeing that the name would be cooler if the gang itself wasn’t shit or did awful things around the city. 

The talk went nowhere and we all fell silent as we waited for the group to finish breaking up and leaving to do their own crimes.

“Alright, it's time to head out,” came the gray one's voice as he rose, pulling me up with him. “What's the address?” I flicked my phone, turned to GPS and handed it over.

“You are living in a motel?” Gray asked. 

“For now,” I said with a shrug, not really caring what they thought. It was none of their business.

“Alright, follow me,” and with that I was escorted by gray. The rest had left after we made it to ground level, muttering they’ll head home first. 

After that not a word was said as the two made their way to my hotel. When I made my way inside and my 'bodyguard' left I finally received a response from my friends. I placed the food away first before looking.

“New York City? :)” it was KingofKatas who replied. The emoji was weird for him but I shrugged it off. 

“So you are keeping tabs on me, hmm? ;P” I teased back before putting my phone on the charger and crawling into bed. I didn’t care I still had my jeans on, I was out like a light.


End file.
